The Untitled Fic
by Hufflepuff-DragonRider
Summary: Next Gen. Story! Haley Lightfoot decides to transfer to Hogwarts to be with her cousins for her final years of school. When wizards start disappearing, and secrets from her past are revealed, will Haley and her new friends be able to help stop this new horror that is terrorizing the wizarding world? One chapter for now, feedback required for a continuation.


The Untitled Fic

Chapter One.

"Are you all ready to go, Sweetheart?" My mom asked me softly from my doorway. I stood in the middle of my now bare room, looking around to see if I missed something. Seeing nothing, I smiled at my mom and nodded.

"Totally. How are we getting to Europe this time?" I asked her excitedly, eager to finally move in with my cousins, like we had been planning for me to do all summer. Last time we went it was via Portkey. Not my most favored way to travel, but effective enough.

"Floo. Come on, Haley-bug. Your fireplace awaits you." I rolled my eyes and giggled at my mother. I picked up my suitcase and practically ran into the living room. Mom followed behind at a slower pace, the jar of Floo powder, and my Hogwarts letter, in her hands. I set my suitcase down to pull my light brown hair out of my face and into a high ponytail, then picked it up and started bouncing on my toes as I waited for my mom to give me her last bit of advice before sending me off. She placed my letter on an end table and put the Floo powder jar over it before turning to me and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Alright Haley. You are sixteen years old. I'm trusting you to behave while you're at your new school." At this she gave me a stern look, "Stay out of trouble, and keep your grades up, or I'm yanking you out and bringing you back to Salem." She dropped the stern look and sighed, "But, I do want you to enjoy this. Have _fun_. Make friends, break hearts, all that good stuff. These are your last years before you turn seventeen and are legally an adult in the wizarding world. Enjoy it. You will miss this when it's over. Let your beautiful, confident self shine, baby girl. This will be the first time going to school with _boys,_" She grimaced at the word, "since you were in Muggle school. Don't let that curb your confidence." With that she pulled me into a tight hug and told me she missed me already and that she loves me.

"I know, Mom. I miss and love you too. I'll be fine. I promise I'll stay out of trouble and have fun at the same time." I grinned into her shoulder as I hugged her a little more tightly before stepping back and picking my suitcase up. She slipped my letter out from under the Floo powder and handed it to me. Then I stepped into the fireplace and she scooped some green powder into her hand and threw it at my feet.

"Vernon Avenue, Oxford, England, United Kingdom. Johnston residence." I stated as clearly as possible in my excitement. My living room disappeared as I whirled through the Floo Network, flashes of other rooms passing by too quickly to see them clearly, until I was spat out of the fireplace about ten minutes later. And instead of walking out of it like a normal human being, my foot caught on the edge of the fireplace and I flew forward and rolled over the carpet like a ninja-beast. I stopped rolling and came to a stop at the feet of my cousins' House Elf, Jemi.

"Oh! Miss Haley! Are you alright? Should Jemi get frozen peas for Young Mistress?" I shook my head lightly, my face covered in surprise as I looked up at the little elf from my place on the floor. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her that I'm fine with my eyes.

"No, Jemi. I'm fine, but thank you very much." I said as I stood up and attempted to dust the soot of my body. Not working. Jemi's golf ball sized grey eyes stared up at me, and she held up the tray that I just now noticed she had.

"Well that is good. Jemi prepared some snacks for Miss Hal-" Jemi was cut off by a high pitched squealing coming from the other room. My cousin was a blur of fluffy brown hair as she ran and tackled me in a hug. I laughed and hugged her back while trying to keep my balance after the sudden application of force.

"Blimey Haley! I thought you'd never get here! What took you so bloody long, cousin?" Sarah asked as she pulled back, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I didn't take _that_ long getting packed." I laughed, rolling my eyes at her lack of patience.

"Well it felt like it! Now come on, you. It's the day before the train leaves, and we have some shopping to do! Mum gave David and I bottomless gold bags, and I need a new broom! Not to mention you need your school supplies. You have no _idea_ how glad I am Professor Sprout let us sort you over the summer. Saves you the embarrassment of being sorted with all the first years. Shame you aren't a Gryffindor though. You better do me proud in Hufflepuff, missy. Give those Puffs something to gloat about. They are quite the quiet group, aren't they? Anyway, as I was saying, we're going shopping! Give your bags...er, bag to Jemi and we'll go get David and head out!" Sarah said quickly in her excitement. I giggled at her and let her drag me to the door to her brother's room. She banged on it three times before she got a response.

"What do you want Sarah? Hello Haley." My other cousin said with a sigh as he opened his door. Behind him, his room was decorated in the blue and bronze colors of his own house.

"Hey David." I said with a smile and a wave. He returned my smile by turning up a corner of his mouth. Barely. And that was because of the annoyed way Sarah huffed and crossed her arms.

"It hurts knowing that you give Haley a semi-pleasant greeting while I, your little sister, get 'what do you want'." She complained. "Anyway, as to what I want," She frowned a little more, "I _want _you to get your trunk ready to go. We're going into London, and we're staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron to be closer to the station for in the morning. So get your bum out of your room and into gear. Haley and I have some shopping to do."

"Oh yes. I know how you are about your shopping," He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "but please don't ever talk about my arse again. Besides, I've already packed. Weeks ago, thank you very much Ms. Procrastinator." With that he promptly closed his door and locked it with a magical click. I stared at the door, perplexed. _Did he just-? He _did _just shut the door in our faces!_ As I was finishing that thought, however, David appeared in front of the door with a 'pop'. Oh...locking his door so no one could get in. Duh. I wanted to smack myself for my stupidity.

"You birds ready to head out?" David said casually, although his body language screamed 'awkward'. Sarah bounced on her toes and nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely! Where should we go first? I kind of want a new cat, or an owl. So I think we should stop by Eeylops first, and then Madam Malkin's, and to the Apothecary from there, then to Potage's for some much need new cauldrons, then Wiseacre's, and for our last school related stop, Flourish and Blotts. Then we can take a break at Florean's for some ice cream before heading to Quality Quidditch for my new broom! I am most definitely trying out for Gryffindor team this year! I'm hoping to be a chaser. I am so excited!"

I laughed at her; she was such a motor mouth. She kept talking as she took my arm in one hand and David's in the other, only pausing to tell him to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Then she continued to talk after we landed in the pub, talking about everything from how great this school year is going to be to how happy she was that I was in Hufflepuff. That one surprised me, I had thought she wanted me to be in her house.

"I'm glad that makes you happy," I interrupted her with a small smile, "but _why_? I thought you wanted me in Gryffindor." I watched curiously as a light blush spread across her face. She fidgeted, glancing around at everything but me and David, and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. David laughed quietly from beside me.

"I know why it makes her so happy. There's a certain Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain that she fancies. I bet ten Galleons that she wants you to get her close to him." David said, still chuckling. Sarah flushed scarlet, a glare overcoming her features for a split second that I barely caught. Then she smiled sheepishly and did a combo of a shrug, and a nod. Then she turned to me and turned on the puppy dog face.

"Oh Haley please please pretty please with a Firebolt 2.0 on top, will you introduce me to him? Please, cousin, I'm begging you here!" And indeed she got down on her knees, pleading with me. I laughed nervously and looked around the pub to see if anyone was staring as I yanked her back on her feet.

"Jeez, Sarah, yeah I'll introduce you when I can. Just don't do that again." I shook my head at her as she clapped and bounced in place. Then she took me by the wrist and dragged me to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Now it was my turn to clap and bounce in place. I loved loved loved _loved_ Diagon Alley. It was definitely my favorite place in the whole world! _For the moment anyway_, I thought as I reminded myself I haven't been to Hogwarts yet.

The wall opened to David's touch, and we all stepped through, onto the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. My smile was huge as I took in the breathtaking market. Sarah wasted no time enjoying the scenery; she pulled me towards Eeylops' Emporium. Actually, I practically pushed her through the door. I took in all the animals lined on the shelves. I passed the cat section, overlooked the toads and rats, and headed straight for the owls. I tilted my head back to look at all of them, contemplating my options.

"The snowy owls are good ones, loyal and strong, and very beautiful." Said an American voice somewhere close behind me. I jumped and whirled to face the guy that had spoken. Then I flushed bright red as I realized I had been startled by someone who wasn't even talking to me. A guy who looked around my age was talking to a first year boy, and they too were gazing at the owl section of the store. I turned away quickly before I got caught staring.

"I don't want a snowy owl, Ryan. I want the barn owl, the one that's at the top!" The young boy exclaimed in a high, british accent. I heard the older boy laugh and say he'd get it, and then he was standing next to me, reaching up to grab a cage on the top shelf. I couldn't help glancing at him from the corner of my eye, and our eyes met as he was turning back to the other boy, caged owl under his arm. He gave me a small grin and walked away. I blushed and looked away. My eyes fell on a beautiful tawny owl and he hooted at me, calling me. I smiled at him, and raised my hand to his cage. He nipped my finger affectionately. I grinned and picked up his cage and went to find Sarah. She was actually behind me, her jaw on the ground and her eyes flickering between me and the direction that the two boys went. I frowned at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Pick up your jaw, you'll catch flies." I told her, confused and amused at her expression. Her mouth closed with a snap and she sent a longing glance after the two boys.

"That was him. The Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. Ryan Taylor." Her voice got very soft when she said his name, like she was caressing it with her lips. I looked over my shoulder, trying to get a better look at the guy my cousin was so obviously smitten with, but I couldn't see him. I turned back to her and she sighed dramatically. I giggled at her, hiding my surprise at just how taken with him she was. I hooked my free arm into hers that wasn't holding a caged snowy owl and pulled her to the front of the store to check out. Ryan and the younger boy were gone, and I couldn't see them in the crowd through the window. Sarah and I paid for our owls and headed over to the Leaky Cauldron to let them out and put their cages in our pre-booked room.

"What are you gonna name yours, Sarah?" I asked her, trying to get her mind off Ryan. She had been extremely quiet since my run in with him, and I was worried. She shrugged at my question and we walked back into the pub in awkward silence. I looked around, trying to find something to distract her when someone shouted her name.

"Sarah! Hey Sarah!" I looked towards the person calling and saw a girl with fiery red hair running towards us. Sarah looked up from her shoes and let out a girly squeal. I sighed in relief that she was acting normal again.

"Lily! I forgot you guys were coming today!" The two girls embraced tightly, giggling. I stood there awkwardly, feeling completely out of place as more people started coming up to us.

"Lily? Where'd you- Oh, hey Sarah." A boy around my age with messy black hair and bright green eyes came down the stairs and stood next to the red headed Lily. Sarah gave him a wave and smile and glanced up the stairs.

"Hello Albus. Your brother isn't going to come down those stairs next, is he?" She asked warily, giving the stairs another look of distaste. Albus chuckled and shook his head, looking at something over her head. Sarah let out a sigh of relief that was short lived.

"Why, Johnston? Miss me already?" Her sigh turned into one of exasperation and she turned sharply to face the guy that had walked up behind her.

"Yes, Potter, I missed your arrogant, big head _desperately_ and just _couldn't_ wait to see you again." She snapped, rolling her eyes. Mine grew wide when she said his last name. _Potter_? As in _Harry Potter_'s kids? The kids of the most famous and powerful wizard alive today? I choked in shock, and _Potter_ turned his head to look at me. I blushed in embarrassment as he gave me a charming smile. Sarah snorted and moved to take my arm.

"Who's your friend, Johnston?" Potter asked, still looking at me. Sarah sighed again.

"Cousin, actually, James. This is my cousin Haley. She just transferred to Hogwarts this year, she's a Hufflepuff." James smiled at me and reached down to take my hand. My blush deepened as he brought it to his lips to kiss.

"Well it's my pleasure to meet you, Haley of Hufflepuff." He winked at me and gently let my hand go as he turned to walk back out into the Alley. Albus and Lily followed behind him, both giggling at their older brother. I looked at the ground, still blushing bright red, as Sarah started laughing. She grabbed my arm and pulled me after the Potters to finish our shopping. I looked away from the back of James' head, hiding a smile.

_Well, this year is sure to be fun._ I thought as Sarah continued to drag me from store to store.

* * *

AN: As of right now, this is the one and only chapter of my untitled Harry Potter fanfiction. And it will continue to be so unless I get feedback. Any reviews are welcome, flames and all. Lemme know if you think this story is worth continuing.


End file.
